SUN WARS
by bojoflo12
Summary: A Golden Sun parody of Star Wars. It's kinda silly, but I hope you like it!
1. Teddy bears

_**I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN OR STARWARS!**_

**My friend wrote this and i told her i would post it, so ENJOY!**

[Firedjinn, author of this work, walks into a room and grins. Inside are the main members of the Golden Sun cast, unsuspecting of a new story.]

Sheba: Actually, I knew it would happen.

Firedjinn: You're not supposed to see that!

Sheba: Um... why?

Firedjinn: (Ignoring) Hey everyone! New fanfic!

Isaac: Uh...

Sheba: (snickers)

Piers: Wha?

Felix: ... (groans)

Garet: What?

Ivan: (looks up) What-what-what?

Firedjinn: I'm do-

Jenna: No! (lights a fireball)

Mia: (appears behind Firedjinn, Ice Missile at the ready.) Are you kidding?

Firedjinn: I'm the author. (fireballs disappear, and purple Psyenergy seals appear over the heads of both girls) And I'm writing a new fanfiction.

Jenna: Hey!

Ivan: Oh no...

Firedjinn: Isn't it wonderful?

[All characters except Firedjinn shake their heads violently]

Firedjinn: Too bad. I'm writing one anyway.

Mia: So... what exactly is this story?

Firedjinn: A parody of Star Wars. I call it Sun Wars.

Isaac: Oh Sol...

Garet: What's Star Wars?

Sheba: (Mind Read) Oh... uh-oh... not good.

[Firedjinn passes out some flyers which she seems to have produced out of nowhere- a part of the magic which comes with being the author]

Ivan: Uh...who's?...actually I may be better off not knowing...

Jenna: I'm a Princess?

Isaac: Luke... Skywalker... hmm...

Garet: What's a Wookie?

Sheba: R2-D2?! I'm not THAT small!

Felix: These guys have weird names...

Piers: Does this mean I have to sing?

Firedjinn: There's no singing involved, per se, but I can add some if you-

Everyone Else: NO!

Firedjinn: Okay. So, anyone care to reveal their part?

[Brief silence]

Isaac: Apparently I'm Luke Skywalker.

Jenna: And I'm Princess Leia. (to Firedjinn) Do I get to kick butt?

Firedjinn: Yep.

Jenna: YES!

Piers: Someone called... Han Solo.

Ivan: ...

Garet: I'm Chewbacca, a...Wookie, it says. Sounds kinda cool, actually.

Felix: I'm supposed to be some weirdo named Obi-Wan-Kenobi...

Sheba: (glancing at Ivan's script) Why are both of us Jupiter Adepts cast as droids? I'm R2D2, and he's C3P-O?

Firedjinn: Oops, sorry- wrong script. I gave him Mia's by mistake.

Mia: Excuse me?!

Ivan: Then... what am I supposed to be?

Firedjinn: Actually, you're an Ewok. Sheba, you know the little teddy-bear guys..?

[Sheba falls to the floor laughing]

Ivan: I'm a TEDDY BEAR?!

Firedjinn: Well... sorta.

Ivan: O_O;;; Why?

[Another brief and awkward silence]

Nyunpa: (randomly appears behind Ivan) And I'm Yoda!

Ivan: Where did YOU come from!?

Firedjinn: On to chapter 2!

(Quick rundown of cast, for those who skipread)

Isaac: Luke Skywalker

Jenna: Leia

R2D2: Sheba

C3P-O: Mia

Han Solo: Piers

Chewbacca: Garet

Obi-Wan-Kenobi: Felix

(Unnamed Ewok): Ivan

Yoda: Nyunpa

(Villain Cast)

Darth Vader: Saturos (THAT'S gonna be awkward if we get to The Empire Strikes Back)

Emperor Palpatine: Alex (Who else?)

(Unnamed Emperor's Guard): Karst

(Unnamed Storm Trooper): Menardi (Yes, I know that if the Storm Troopers were originally the Clone Army. but where else is she going to fit?)

Jabba the Hutt: Agatio

Menardi: Hey! I'm... a STORM TROOPER? What kind of part is that?! (preparing a Pyroclasm) Oh, Firedjinn, you are in for it now...

Firedjinn: Hey, calm down! Look, if I do a Clone Wars parody I promise you can be Ventress instead of Karst. How's that?

Menardi:...

Firedjinn: Plus, the Emperor's guards and pretty much every villain here except Jabba have to listen to Alex all the time. Consider yourself lucky you don't have to talk to him at all in this role, okay?

Menardi: (grumbling) fine...fine.. I guess... but you had BETTER do a Clone Wars one, then!

Firedjinn: Understood.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. A long, long time ago

_**I STILL DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN OR STAR WARS!**_

A LONG LONG TIME AGO...

[A long, long, time ago...]

[In a galaxy far, far away...]

[It is a period of civil war. Valean spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Proxian Empire.]

[Music stops suddenly]

Menardi: I object to that. We aren't evil, really... just determined.

Firedjinn: Can you PLEASE wait until the end of the crawl?

Alex: Actually, I also object. I'm NOT a Proxian.

Firedjinn: Look, I had to make some more dramatic changes beyond using "Alchemy Star" and "Princess Jenna". So sor-ee.

Menardi: Ugh... whatever.

Alex: I can save it.

Firedjinn: Thanks.

[Music resumes]

[During the battle, Valean spies managed to steal secret plans to the Proxians' ultimate weapon, the ALCHEMY STAR, an armored lighthouse with enough power to destroy an entire planet.]

[Music stops again]

Sheba: A LIGHTHOUSE?

Firedjinn: Again, please save it for AFTER the opening crawl.

Sheba: Right. Sorry.

[Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...]

[Music finishes]

Sheba: Can we complain now?

Firedjinn: No.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. How a Saga Almost Ended Before it Began

_**I don't own Golden Sun or Star Wars!**_

Also. sorry about the short chapter. And the lack of updating. Oh well.

Note: The word "crud" is in this. Sorry. That's still K+, right?

[Jenna's ship passes by the Proxian cruiser, the planet of Vaultooine behind them.]

Saturos: They're almost in range!  
Menardi: Huh?  
Saturos: Missiles! Fire on that cruiser!  
Firedjinn: That's not in the script! You're supposed to use your tractor beams!  
Saturos: Wha-why?! They're right here!  
Menardi: I'm with him! FIRE!  
Firedjinn: Oh no you don't! (machine freezes up)  
Menardi: What are you doing? Satty? Are you okay?  
Firedjinn: You will not shoot Jenna's ship... you will draw it in with your tractor beam...  
Saturos: I will not fire on the ship... I will... I will draw it in with the tractor beam...

[On Jenna's ship]

Mia: This doesn't look good...  
Sheba: Y'_think_?!  
Jenna: Hold still, I'm trying to give you the plans for the Alchemy Star...  
Menardi: Hey, who's in there?  
Jenna: Quick, get in the escape pod!  
Sheba: (running in circles) What escape pod? Where?!  
Jenna: THAT ONE! (pointing)  
Menardi: What is going _on_ in there?!

[Mia and Sheba scramble into the escape pod]

Menardi: Satty, I found the princess!  
Saturos: Don't call me that! It sounds so... fluffy...ech...  
jenna: (whispering) C'mon Mia, Sheba... find Felix Kenobi - Please!

[The pod spirals down towards the desert planet of Vaultooine]

Saturos: Take her to the cell block - we'll get to her later._ Search the ship!_

[Inside the pod]

Mia: Will Jenna be okay?  
Sheba: She throws fire, remember?  
Mia: Oh. Somehow I kind of forgot that.  
Sheba: Really?

[CRASHH!]

Sheba: Ow...  
Mia: We seem to have landed on Vaultooine.  
Sheba: I got that, thanks.  
Mia: (glancing around) We should go... that way.  
Sheba: No, this way!There's a town this way, plus I need to find Felix Kenobi and deliver these plans to him.  
Mia: Excuse me?  
Sheba: Felix? Remember?  
Mia: I didn't forget _Felix_, I just don't know what you're talking about.  
Sheba: I have a mission. Anyway, civilization is thataway!  
Mia: No it isn't.  
Sheba: Is too. I know.  
Mia: And how do you know?  
Sheba: Whatever. I'm going this way. If you want to run out of power in the desert that way, it's your choice. (starts running)  
Mia: (looking around) Hey, wait up!

[Several hours later]

Mia: Again, are you SURE you know where you're going?  
Sheba: Why do you ask?  
Mia: Well, it isn't exactly like you have a good track record of NOT getting lost in deserts. Jenna told me they found you wandering in the Suhalla...  
Sheba: That was different!  
Mia: (nothing)  
Sheba: Mia...?  
Mia: (still nothing)  
Sheba: What the-  
Jawa #1: (Zaps Sheba with electric gun-thingy. Yes, it's a technical term. "Gun-thingy.")  
Sheba: EEP!

[Mia is facedown in the sand, "de-activated"]

Jawa #2: (Zaps Sheba. Again.)  
Shabe: You little - Spark Plas-  
Firedjinn: (Appearing out of nowhere) Sheba, this is part of the story. They're supposed to capture you two.  
Sheba: (glaring daggers) I said, SPARK-  
Firedjinn: Just stop before I embarrass you.  
Sheba: (Stops, but continues glaring.)  
Firedjinn: Good. (Disappears in a puff of magic smoke)  
Sheba: I'm not even going to ask. (Surrenders to Jawas and is de-activated as well)  
Sheba: Crud.

[Mia and Sheba are dragged off by Jawa traders]

[Meanwhile, on a small moisture farm nearby...]

Kiyle: Those Jawa traders should be here soon...  
Isaac: Are we getting new droids?  
Kyle: Well, we could use an R2 unit...maybe a protocol droid...?

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
